the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Smith and the Green Machine
Harry Smith and the Green Machine is an episode of The Bully TV series, first aired in July 2015. Synopsis When Harry's family go green by being electricity-free, will a wind turbine meet all of his digital needs? Plot The episode begins with Harry Smith watching Zapper Rapper on TV while smoking. James Smith enters and Harry puffs smoke at him. Grace Smith hears the commotion, then she turns the TV off, explaining that she didn't spend countless hours glued to the TV in her childhood. She suddenly decides that, in order to be more environmentally friendly, the family should spend at least a week with no electricity at all! Harry faints. The next day, Harry tries to warm up some pancakes for breakfast only to find that the oven isn't working! He gulps down some milk which has spoiled due to the fridge being turned off. He gets a stomach ache and trudges to his bedroom. All the plug sockets are boarded up...meaning no computer, no Internet, no TV, no Wee You, and no Eyephone as its battery has run out! A heatwave in Pedia causes him to get unbearably hot for the rest of the day; there's no electricity to power the huge fan in his bedroom. Lastly Harry is forced to go to bed when the sun sets at nine o'clock! He rages, and James cleans the toilet in the dark. The following morning Harry is bored out of his mind. He joins Grace and James, who are doing origami with old letters from school. Harry makes a cardboard nappy for James' paper Fancy Hippo, drawing pee and poo on it with felt pen. Grace shows Harry how to make paper aeroplanes - soon there are loads of them zooming around the living room, propelled by Harry's big farts. A few minutes later Grace gathers them all up to take to Colham Recycling Centre. Oddly Liam Smith forces the family to walk all the way to the recycling centre instead of driving them there in the RustBucket 2000. When they arrive, Harry spots a wind turbine known as the Windypants 9001. A staff member called Wendy Dolton explains to him that it makes electricity without harming the environment. Liam gets an idea... Later the Windypants 9001 is installed in Harry's garden. Harry uses the electricity it produces to play ekal.io, however the wind eases and he ends up draining all the power! Meanwhile Blair Cameron is nearby looking at the turbine. Harry asks him how more electricity can be generated if it isn't windy enough; Blair modifies the turbine by attaching Harry's bike to it, creating a pedal power system. Blair pedals the bike to make electricity for an hour - he almost passes out while Harry catches up on Horrid Henty. Alan Ross is next on the bike as the family cooks dinner, throwing up when he staggers off. Harry gets James on, lying that he's been pedalling it all afternoon and it is his turn to help generate electricity. Another hour later James starts slacking. David Marshall strolls past and has a plan to maximise the amount of power they can create. Harry and David scoff baked beans, cauliflower and burritos in the kitchen, then they fart at the turbine while James pedals. However, their farts are so big the blades come off, whizz like a helicopter down the street, chop the power lines and almost injure Michael Pritchard before landing in Ian Powell's front garden. The following morning Liam finds out what happened, retaliating by grounding Harry for a week. Wendy soon knocks on the door to announce that the pedal-powered wind turbine has inspired her to sell a similar contraption called the Pedalpants 9001 at the recycling centre! Liam suddenly decides grounding Harry isn't such a good idea; instead he forces him to demonstrate it by pedalling its attached bike every day for a week! Harry screams. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes